


Hallelujah

by Briar_Rose7



Series: Semplicemente Rumbelle [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Post, F/M, Originariamente postata su EFP, Tanto Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: Nei suoi giorni al Castello Oscuro, Belle è stata la luce di Rumplestiltskin. Ora che lei non c'è più, a lui restano solo l'oscurità e i rimpianti.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una delle One Shot più belle che penso di aver mai scritto. È una di quelle di cui mi sento davvero fiera, che sento profondamente mie, che mi emozionano ancora ogni volta che le leggo. Non so se per voi sarà lo stesso, ma spero proprio di sì. La canzone che fa da sottofondo alla storia è [ Hallelujah ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSgsW9GLerA) nella versione di Alexandra Burke.

_ Well I heard there was a secret chord _

_ that David played and it pleased the Lord _

_ But you don't really care for music, do ya? _

_ Well it goes like this: _

_ The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift _

_ The baffled king composing Hallelujah _

__

Erano decenni che non ti interessavi alla musica, per essere precisi quasi due secoli. Non da quando non avevi più nessuno per cui cantare ninne nanne e filastrocche la sera. Non da quando avevi perso ogni motivo per essere felice.

Finché non era arrivata lei. Lei che, un giorno, si era messa a cantare mentre combatteva contro mostri di polvere e sporcizia. All’inizio ti eri scocciato, anzi, ti eri convinto di essere disturbato da quel canto, ma quando ti sei avvicinato per farla smettere non hai avuto il coraggio di farle anche quel torto. Ti sei limitato a una piccola battuta pungente su quanto questo ti distraesse dal filare, una piccola offesa a cui lei non credette. A cui tu _non volevi_ che lei credesse.

“È una canzone che mi hanno insegnato da piccola. È una preghiera.”

“Temo che persino i tuoi dei siano troppo spaventati da me per venire a sentirti. Sai cosa dicono i sacerdoti dei mostri come me?”

“Lo so. Ma a volte anche i sacerdoti sbagliano.”

Te ne sai andato, lasciando cadere la conversazione.

Codardo come al solito.

Ma quella canzone, triste e allo stesso tempo forte, ti accompagnò per tutto il giorno e anche per quelli seguenti. Era malinconica, certo, e si addiceva al tuo stato d’animo, ma non era solo per quello che la apprezzavi. La verità è che, oltre alla malinconia, sembrava celare qualcos’altro. Non riuscivi a capire bene in che punto, ma in quelle note si nascondeva una sorta di speranza impossibile. Come una richiesta d’aiuto che, contro ogni evidenza, si vuole credere che verrà ascoltata. E così ascoltavi. Ascoltavi la tua cameriera cantare, affascinato da quelle note e da chi le produceva.

“Se volete ve la insegno.”

“Dearie, te l’ho detto, non voglio spaventare i tuoi dei.”

Tu avevi smesso di pregare quando avevi smesso di cantare, ma lei era la tua dea e per un poco hai creduto davvero che ci fosse del buono in questo mondo, del buono non destinato a perire sotto la morsa dell’oscurità, e che avresti potuto continuare ad adorarla da lontano.

Quanto ti sbagliavi.

L’oscurità aveva inghiottito anche lei. Lei che era una dea, che era luce, bontà e vita, era stata uccisa, probabilmente torturata dagli stessi sacerdoti che le avevano insegnato le preghiere.

Ti accusavano di incarnare l’oscurità, ma erano loro ad aver soffocato la luce.

_ Well your faith was strong but you needed proof _

_ You saw her bathing on the roof _

_ Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya _

_ And she tied you to her kitchen chair _

_ She broke your throne and she cut your hair _

_ And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah _

__

Ogni cosa ora ti ricorda lei. Ogni angolo del castello sembra lamentare la sua mancanza. Una volta, durante una delle tue tante notti insonni, ti sei affacciato dalla finestra della torre e l’hai vista. Era nel cortile, scalza, e camminava con i piedi immersi nello stagno; sembrava felice, serena, ma com’era possibile? Nessuno, nessuno era mai stato felice vicino a te, nemmeno quelli che tu avresti voluto lo fossero. Perché lei sì? Sei rimasto a guardarla a lungo, mentre i raggi della luna piena la illuminavano facendola sembrare ancora più irreale, eterea. A un certo punto aveva perso l’equilibrio ed era caduta all’indietro, bagnandosi dalla testa ai piedi. Si era messa a ridere. E quel suono potevi sentirlo vagamente anche da lì sopra, una risata sincera e liberatoria, come non ne sentivi da tanto, troppo tempo.

Una volta ti eri così immerso nel tuo lavoro che non eri uscito dalla torre per giorni. Alla fine lei si era presentata alla porta chiusa, nonostante tu le avesse espressamente detto di non farlo, che saresti sceso a mangiare una volta finito. 

“Rumplestiltskin, sono giorni che non mangiate, sono sicura che qualunque cosa stiate facendo possa aspettare mezz’ora. Non potete continuare a questo ritmo, vi farete del male.”

“Dearie, non so se lo ricordi, ma io sono immortale, potrei anche saltare i miei pasti per il resto dell’eternità e questo non mi nuocerebbe. E poi mi sembra di averti assunto come governante, non come balia.”

“Esatto, e sono una governante scocciata perché sono giorni che mi sforzo di prepararvi piatti che poi vanno sprecati. E poi sono l’unica servitrice in questo castello, quindi se necessario vi farò anche da tata.” Detto questo, in barba a ogni divieto, era entrata nel laboratorio. Avevi protestato, ma alla fine non eri riuscito a dirle di no.

Tu eri Rumplestiltskin, l’Oscuro, l’immortale, colui che nemmeno i cavalieri più coraggiosi avrebbero voluto affrontare, eppure lei ti obbligò a sederti e a mangiare, come avrebbe fatto una madre con un bambino capriccioso che si rifiuta di mandar giù le verdure.

“Guardate in che stato vi siete ridotto! Dopo vi preparo un bagno caldo, e magari sarebbe anche il caso che vi tagliassi i capelli, che ne pensate?”

“Penso che se ci provi ti trasformerò in una bella ranocchia, così ti potrò mettere nello stagno e farai disastri solo lì.”

Perché, perché non era potuto rimanere tutto così? Eri felice di averla accanto, non chiedevi e non speravi nulla di più. Luce e oscurità potevano coesistere in quell’equilibrio, finché nessuna delle due si fosse avvicinata troppo all’altra, ma lei non era mai stata tipo da accettare i limiti.

Ti aveva baciato.

E cosa ci sarebbe voluto per accettare quell’amore? Nulla. Solo un po’ di coraggio. Il coraggio che non avevi mai avuto. E mentre la accusavi, mentre la cacciavi, in fondo al cuore tu sapevi, _lo sapevi_ che lei era sincera, perché altrimenti il bacio non avrebbe spezzato la maledizione. _Che altra prova ti serviva?_

_ Maybe there's a God above _

_ But all I've ever learned from love _

_ Was how to shoot somebody who’d outdrew ya _

_ And it's not a cry that you hear at night _

_ It's not someone who's seen the light _

_ It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

__

Non era per non soffrire più che avevi rinunciato all’amore? Per non affidare mai più il tuo cuore a qualcuno che l’avrebbe frantumato? Ma lei non era così, lei aveva ripreso i cocci del tuo cuore e li aveva rimessi insieme, riformandone uno intero, anche se scheggiato, scheggiato come la tazzina che è tutto ciò che ti resterà di lei, insieme al tuo cuore ricostruito e _vuoto_.

Perché solo questo ti è rimasto, il vuoto. E puoi anche distruggere ogni singola stanza del castello, frantumare ogni singolo vetro, urlare e piangere, ma è tutto inutile, _lei non tornerà_.

E se solo potessi, non esiteresti a sfidare i suoi dei per gettarli nel tuo stesso inferno, nella tua stessa oscurità, perché non meritano di essere dei se l’hanno lasciata morire.

E se solo servisse, li pregheresti, perché se potessero riportarla indietro sai che saresti disposto a rinunciare a ogni cosa per lei.

Ma ai mostri non è concesso pregare.

Ai mostri non è concesso amare.

I mostri non pregano, i mostri non amano, i mostri non piangono.

_ E allora cosa sono quelle lacrime? _

Tu sei troppo cieco per vedere la risposta, ma lei saprebbe indicartela con la sua luce.

_ “Non siete un mostro, Rumplestiltskin.” _

__

_ Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu... _

_ Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu... _

_ Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah  _


End file.
